SMS-Salat
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 20: Cleo mistakenly overhears that Clawdeen is after the Monster High Scream Queen crown. Of course, she's royally ticked off! Can you say scary sabotage? Handlung Clawdeen and Lagoona walk down the hall, talking about Clawdeen's recent track meet. She explains that she almost couldn't make it because her little brother bit her leg, but she is determined to run and win. As Clawdeen says this, the two pass by Cleo and Ghoulia at their lockers. Cleo partially overhears Clawdeen, catching the part about running and winning, which Clawdeen happened to utter while in front of a poster announcing the Scream Queen election. Cleo assumes this means Clawdeen is competing in the Scream Queen election, which annoys her since she thought she was running unopposed. To ensure her victory, Cleo decides to spread a rumor about Clawdeen and writes a text stating: "Clawdeen, out standing in a field, got a major case of carnivorous fleas and is out of the running. Save your vote. Don't tell anyone." In order to cover her tracks as the rumor's source, she sends it to Draculaura, a notorious "gossip ghoul" who is sure to spread it around. True to form, Draculaura forwards the message to Frankie, reasoning that she's "not just anyone". Frankie receives the text, but is confused that it says, "Send to anyone." She bumps into a student and is splashed with water, fritzing out the phone. She hits "Send to all". Later at the Scream Queen election, Mr. Where prepares to announce the winner, starting off that she owes her victory to "the best viral text campaign in Monster High history". Cleo prepares to claim her prize, but instead of she, Where announces that Clawdeen has won. Cleo is outraged and wonders aloud how this could have happened. Deuce tells her that everyone voted for Clawdeen because of her campaign, which he reads to Cleo: "How to choose? Clawdeen! Outstanding in her field. Will have a school carnival. Free if you vote." Clawdeen rushes up in disbelief, stoping only to tell Cleo what a surprise this is because she wasn't even running. As Ghoulia watches on amused, Cleo loses herself to frustration. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * Clawdeen mentions that she has a little brother. His identity has yet to be revealed. * From Clawdeen's words one could gather she is a member of the track team. This, however, is the only fiction hinting at that. * This is the first time Draculaura's love for gossip comes up. It is in line with her love for creative writing mentioned in her profile, but that doesn't explicitly mention her love for gossip. Later volumes will elaborate more on this part of Draculaura. * The Scream Queen election was brought up back in "Photo Finish". Cleo complimented Draculaura with her looks and said she could become Scream Queen. Evidently, while the compliment was appreciated, Draculaura has no interest in the competition. Fehler * Why did Cleo believe she was the elected Scream Queen when she knew the winner won because of a well-orchestrated viral campaign? The only way that could apply to her is if people knew she had been the one to start the rumor about Clawdeen, something that would likely have disqualified her. Weiteres * The girl on the Scream Queen poster is Iris. She may have been the previous year's Scream Queen. * The Scream Queen election plays a major role in the 2011 video game Ghoul Spirit, in which the girl wins that the player supports best. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1